


Reflection

by CS_impala67



Series: Craigslist Lovers [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Dean reflects on meeting Cas





	Reflection

Dean went home feeling like he was floating on air. He was only one date in with Castiel but he had a good feeling about him.   
This was all new to Dean. He had never been enamored with a guy like this before. Sure he thought a few guys were hot as fuck. And he knew he was Bi. But this was the first time he ever felt compelled to pursue the hot guy. And Cas seemed pretty awesome. And he had a good feeling that Cas would go slow with him so he didn't feel rushed into anything. Dean totally wanted to have swc with Cas. But the fact that he never even kissed a guy before was holding him back.  
Sure he'd had plenty of sex witj women. But he knew it wouldn't be the same. He knew he would feel like a different person once he finally crossed that gay bridge. And of course he started laughing thinking about gay bridges. Probably painted in all rainbows and shit. He thought that would be hilariously great. 

He started getting ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and changed into his sleep clothes, which was basically a pair of underwear and a tank top. He got comfy under the comforters and started thinking of Cas. He fell asleep to images of them getting much closer than ever before.

… to be continued.


End file.
